A Promise of Eternal Love
by angelraine
Summary: [OneShot][NaruHina] Four more days until their wedding. Naruto makes a promise of eternal love and yes, they did something... Read and find out.


**A Promise of Eternal Love**

**(M-rated Version)**



It was only four more days until their wedding day. Throughout the process, they didn't have a lot of arguments. He loved her ever so dearly and she loved him since the beginning. No wonder they never fought.

They were inside Hyuuga Manor as of that moment. They were talking inside the living room in Hinata's house. No one was at home since they all went on a mission. Hinata was exempted because she was getting married in less than four days.

As of that moment, Naruto's head was on Hinata's lap. They just finished discussing the main course for the reception. He sat up and held her cheek. "Only four more days…" He kissed her lightly on her lips.

"We can be together forever." Hinata sighed. "I wish that time would go faster." She rested her head on his shoulder.

Then, Naruto suddenly remembered that he had to give her something. "Hinata…" He held her hand. "I want to give you something before the big day…"

Hinata looked at him with curiosity. "What is it?"

He put one of his hands in the pocket of his pants and took out a small box. He opened it and showed her a silver ring with two sapphires and a diamond in the middle.

She gasped. "You didn't have to… It's too much… The wedding rings are already…"

"Shh…" He placed his index finger over her lips. He held her hand and slipped the ring. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, give you, Hyuuga Hinata, a promise ring as a symbol of my eternal love. I swear to it and to my heart that I shall love you till the day I die. I swear that I won't make you cry and I swear that I'll always be there for you, for better or for worse. And… and…" Naruto muttered, "Damn. I thought I memorized it already…"

_One night, Naruto was sitting on his desk with a pile of crumpled papers on the sides and the floor. "Damn…" He looked at the fifty-seventh speech he wrote. "It's still not good." He furiously crumpled the paper and threw it somewhere._

_A few more drafts and finally, he got a great speech. He read it out loud. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, give you, Hyuuga Hinata, a promise ring as a symbol of my eternal love. I swear to it and to my heart that I shall love you till the day I die. I swear that I won't make you cry. I swear that I'll always be there for you, for better or for worse. And this is my promise of eternal love for you."_

Hinata laughed. "You memorized that speech?"

"I wrote it but I memorized it so that I won't forget…" Naruto frowned. "I should've written it on my hand or something."

Hinata laughed and looked at the ring. Then, she kissed Naruto. It was just a simple kiss that turned into a passionate one. Hinata wrapped her arms around his next. Her hands ran down his hair. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. Out of the blue, Naruto made Hinata lie down on the floor. They stopped kissing for a moment.

Hinata whispered, "Naruto…"

Naruto said sincerely, "I'm not asking you to do this…. We can wait if you want to…."

"No one's at home…" Hinata whispered again, "We can do this if you want to…"

"I…" Naruto shook his head and smiled. "If you say so…" He kissed her again.

Hinata held him close to her as he unraveled her clothes. She was wearing one of those white kimonos used when you take a bath or when you're only inside the house. When her kimono was open, it was her turn to remove his clothes. She rolled over and now, she was over him. Her kimono was dropping and her upper torso could be seen. She kissed his forehead after she removed his head gear.

Naruto gazed at her porcelain-like body. It seemed like it was made to be perfect. Her chest was in front of him since she kissed his forehead. He snuggled in her soft body as she held him. He was also removing his pants at that time.

Hinata moved away and removed Naruto's jacket. He was wearing a metal net over his black shirt. He also removed his pants and saw that he wore boxers with frog prints. She giggled upon seeing such clothing.

"Hey…" Naruto said, "I love this boxer."

Hinata sat up and asked him, "Could you sit up? It's difficult to remove…" She was totally bare. He sat up too and eyed at her body again as she remove his clothes. Now, all he had left on was his boxers. Hinata still had her underpants on.

Hinata started to feel a little anxious and conscious. 'He could see me bare now. There's no turning back…' She stared into his eyes and she could see that there was hesitation in his eyes. "Naruto, do you really want to do this? If you don't want to…"

Naruto held her cheek and said, "I want to because I love you so much…" He kissed her and laid her down again. The lights grew dim and they started to make love that night.

Hinata wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her neck. She moaned when he licked and kissed her breasts and naval. She slowly removed her underpants as he went down. Her underpants were halfway removed when he reached that part.

Naruto loved her moans as the process went along. He was already high for it. He fingered her other opening and she moaned a little louder. She was starting to get sweaty from all the action so far and there's this fact that they were only half one.

Naruto looked at her an asked, "Do you want me to want me to stop?" He was still fingering her other opening and she kept groaning.

"Are you seducing me or something?" Hinata asked. Her timid self was gone. She was a little braver and a little stubborn than usual.

Naruto pouted. "You don't want me to put it in, don't you?" Naruto stopped fingering her and crossed his arms.

Hinata sat up and faced Naruto. "You still want to do this, don't you?"

Naruto smiled and said, "If you still want to…. I mean, if you still want to do it…"

"I still want to." Hinata dropped down again. "Start again!"

Naruto sighed and started to remove his boxers. He got his thing and slowly placed it inside Hinata's opening.

Hinata flinched from time to time. It hurt her a little. But she hid them with groans. The feeling of having it inside her was… fulfilling. When it was finally inside her, she asked, "You know what next, right?"

Naruto nodded and he made his movement. It went in and out of Hinata. She moaned and groaned as it made its way with her. She held on Naruto's shoulders as he pushed it in and out. Her nails dug in his flesh. Her opening was starting to cum.

"Hinata…" Naruto said, "You're…. wet."

Hinata let out something that sounded like a crossover between a grunt and a groan. "I can feel you doing the same thing inside me."

"Do you want me to remove it?" Naruto asked. He was a little worried. This was both their first times and he didn't want to overdo it.

She uttered his name again. "Naruto…" He slowly removed it and looked at Hinata again. She was sweating badly. Her face was so red. "Naruto? Why did you…?"

"You seemed tired already." Naruto added, "Let's do this another time…"

Hinata gave him a weak smile and kissed his lips and said, "Take me to my room and let's sleep there."

Naruto nodded and looked for Hinata's robes. Their clothes were scattered everywhere. He saw his boxers and slipped it on. Then, he saw Hinata's robes and immediately wrapped it around her body. He slowly lifted up to her from the floor and carried her to her room.

On the way, she whispered, "Thank you for loving me, Naruto…" Then, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Naruto just smiled and opened the door by kicking it. Then, he placed her down and lay down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He too fell asleep.



_**Author's Notes:**_

Hi-ya! This story is a part of my current on-going Naruto fan fic, **"Sacrifices"**. (In fact, this is Chapter 4. I cut some parts and added the M-rated parts.) The fic "Sacrifices" is rated T so I can't add this part. Hehe. In case you wanted to read on about Hinata and Naruto's wedding, I'll post it there. It will serve as the epilogue to that story.

Please review, kay?

Standard Disclaimer Apply


End file.
